messed up evening
by Shanna Saria
Summary: hilarious story 1st chapter not so much though


Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding Do you even care if I die bleeding Would it be wrong Would it be right If I took my life tonight Chances are that I might Mutilation outta sight And I'm contemplating suicide

'cause I'm losing my sight Losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight Losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin Till it was too late And I was empty within Hungry Feeding on chaos And living in sin Downward spiral where do I begin It all started when I lost my mother No love for myself And no love for another Searching to find a love up on a higher level Finding nothing but questions and devils

'cause I'm losing my sight Losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me in fine Losing my sight Losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's alright Nothing is fine I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding Would it be wrong Would it be right If I took my life tonight Chances are that I might Mutilation outta sight And I'm contemplating suicide

'cause I'm losing my sight Losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight Losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's alright Nothing is fine I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way Can't go on Living this way Nothing's alright -  
prepare to brace the fight give it all your might cease control and you will reach your goal prepare to digivolve digimon never surrender never give in cause the time aint over its only just begun digimon -  
Fighting Dreamers (go)  
We plows Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga sucks nor Oli Oli Oli Oh - Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang)  
Buppanase Like to dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang)  
Buppanase Like to dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn)

Fixed Kewashii shura not michi not naka not chizu wo hirogete doko and yuku?  
Gokusaishoku not karasu ga yaburisuteta Sore wo ubaitotte

Saa kokoro not me Mihiraite mikiwamero Shika to ima wo! (Yeah)  
Ushinau nante monkey nai sa Iza mairou!

We plows Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga sucks nor Oli Oli Oli Oh - Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang)  
Buppanase Like to dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Katana Kazashita surudoi of Onore not asu Kirihirake! (Yeah)  
Nante Hoshou Doko nor mo nai sa Naa Sou daro?

We plows Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga sucks nor Oli Oli Oli Oh - Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang)  
Buppanase Like to dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang)  
Buppanase Like to dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We plows Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku Oli Oli Oli Oh -

We plows Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga sucks nor Oli Oli Oli Oh - Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impels to ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous to ever)

Right here Right now (Bang)  
Buppanase Like to dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang)  
Buppanase Like to dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Time For, Time Force Power Rangers

Racing to another time Chrono Morphers are on-line Timeless Wonders Fire and Thunder Off to Save the World

Go, go Time Force (Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force (Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force (Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force Time Force, Time Force

(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force (Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force Time Force, Time Force Power Rangers GO!

Maketakunaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!  
Maketakuhaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Itsumo dori utatare gorori MANGA bakari PARAPARA mekuri Saiyuku no meki Funny and Easy Kiyaku ni ikitai "Abiyo wa chizure yo wa natake"  
Taiyou no shita de smilin' everyday Hito ni yasashiku jibun ni mo yasashiku

Demo yaru tokya yaru no yo (HONTO desu ka)  
SOre ja ore ni tsuite kina yo (Shinjite iin desu ka)  
Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte mina kya wakaranai Mushiro shinjitai minna de wareitai janai?  
Jinsei ikkai shoubushitai Ugoki dasana kya hajiman nai!

Maketakunaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!  
Maketakunaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Itsumo sugu ni akubi o porori Suki na mono wa OKASHI to TEREBI a.k.a free and easy Jiyuu ni ikitai Warau kado ni wa futakiru "Gou o yobi takya every warau"  
Hito ni SUMAIRU jibun ni mo SUMAIRU

Demo yaru toki yarana kya (Yahari sou desu ka)  
Sore ja ore ni tsuite ki na yo (Shinjite iin da yo ne)  
Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte mina kya wakaranai Dakara shinjitai minna de waraitei janai?  
Jinsei ikkai shoubushitai Ugoki dasunara ima shikanai!

Maketakunaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!  
Maketakunaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Kato itte omoite bakka demo tsukarerushi Ippai ippai ni naru mae ni "Ganbari and nuki"  
Fu Ha hitotsu ite Fu Ha sore ja ikimasu ka Ugoki dasu nara ima shikanai!  
Ugoki dasana kya hajiman nai yo!

Maketakunaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!  
Maketakunaishi!  
Nakitakunaishi!  
Warattetai kara!  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Life's just a game We all wanna win Keep your hand a secret Unleash the monsters within

Sometimes it's over Before it's even begun If someone else gets hurt, then What have you really won?

I'm always one card short Always one day late For once I'd like an end That I can celebrate

Stacked the deck myself So there's no one else to blame

I need just one more move One final chance to prove I can win this game

Life's just a duel That's how the world is made But are we really players Or are we being played?

I'm always one card short Always one day late For once I'd like an end That I can celebrate

Stacked the deck myself So there's no one else to blame

I need just one more move One final chance to prove I can win this game

Is what happens next in your control?  
Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told?  
Do you choose the cards from your own hand?  
Or are we just puppets in a master plan?

One more move

I'm always one card short Always one day late For once I'd like an end That I can celebrate

Stacked the deck myself So there's no one else to blame

I need just one more move One final chance to prove I can win this game

Once card short, one day late Give me something, something to celebrate

Stacked the deck myself So there's no one else to blame

One more move, I'm gonna win this game I'm gonna win this game I'm gonna win this game I'm gonna win this game

One more move, I'll win this game

Then I'm gonna celebrate -  
sorry didnt have enough room for the fanfic stay tuned for it gotto go catch you LATER (runs away from angry mob) 


End file.
